utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashikubi
|Wdj50j4wbkI}} Ashikubi (足首) is an known for his flexible, mid-range, powerful and emotive yet somewhat sultry voice, with a slight (but distinctive), breathy, almost raspy lilt. Though his voice is often described as being "cool" and , it is also very versatile - ranging from sounding "creepy" and rather unsettling, as seen in covers like "Macaron" and "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" , to sounding more rough and forceful, as seen in covers like "Jikochuushinteki Kairaku Shugisha no Shikou he no Mousouheki Shoujo no Shikou to Sono Kousatsu" and "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" . His song choices naturally skew towards high-paced, uptempo, or rock songs, as ballads are an self-admitted weakness of hisHis Nico Nico Pedia article - despite the fact that his voice itself is also considered to have a fairly calming effect on listeners, he feels that slower songs tend to not suit his singing style. He does occasionally cover more downtempo songs like "Sora no Sakana" , however these are usually limited to the works of the producer ; of which he has covered "Tawagoto Speaker" , "Haru ni Kimi to" , and "Aishouka Context" . He is quite new to utattemita, having first started uploading in mid-2011. He has participated in many duet and group covers since his debut, and is close friends with fellow utaite MAM, Mimy, KomeYoungTea, and Renoa, all four of whom he has collaborated with multiple times. He is also friends with the producer , who occasionally mixes for him - however, he usually mixes his own covers in addition to mixing for other utaite. He prefers to stay secretive about his appearance and other personal details, citing his discomfort when in the public eyeMarch 29, 2013 Twitter status; as such, little is known about him aside from what can be gathered from his Twitter feed. Nevertheless, he is an active Twitter user who is known for being sociable and particularly kind to his fans; often personally replying to their tweets and thanking them individually for retweeting or listening to his covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on January 15, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) Collaboration Units # Mimikubi (耳首) with Mimy # Ashimam (あしまむ) with MAM List of Covered Songs feat. Ashikubi and Atomun (2011.05.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Ashikubi and Io (2011.05.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.06.05) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Ashikubi and Atomun (2011.06.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocola-wi-te" (Rotten Gossip and Chocolayte) (2011.06.25) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Ashikubi, Maa★ and Atomun (2011.07.02) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2011.07.11) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Nekosogi, Ashikubi, Atomun, ks and Shigure (2011.07.11) (Not in Mylist) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Ashikubi and Meriku (2011.07.29) # "Swimmy" feat. Samegai, Ashikubi, Rapunzel, Atomun, Bungy, Teku, Chicoba and Napoli (2011.08.07) (Not in Mylist) # "Sunset Love Suicide" feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2011.08.15) # "Babylon" (2011.08.24) # "Asadao" -Emorock Arrange- (2011.09.21) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Ashikubi and Shimata (2011.09.25) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.08) # "Mirage Rouge" feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2011.10.18) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.30) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.11.19) # "Sora no Sakana" (Sky Fish) (2011.11.27) # "Mikansei Ningen" (Incomplete Human) (2011.12.14) # "Sasameku" (Whisper) feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2011.12.30) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Fluffy-Haired Woodland Girl) (2012.01.03) # "Caseaman" feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2012.01.07) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.08) (Community only) (Taken down on NND) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.09) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Ashikubi and Jirou (2012.01.24) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2012.02.04) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) feat. Ashikubi and Mimy (2012.02.05) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Ashikubi and Renoa (2012.03.10) # "Tsunagaru Uta" (Connecting Song) feat. Nicki, Goti, Ashikubi, Shimata, Mochisuke and Rui (2012.03.12) # "Jikochuu Shinteki Kairaku Shugisha no Shikou he no Mousouheki Shoujo no Shikou to Sono Kousatsu" (A Day-Dreaming Girl's Thoughts and Considerations on the Tastes of Egocentric Hedonists and Other Inquiries) (2012.03.18) # "Kamisama no Yuuutsu" (A God's Melancholy) feat. Ashikubi and KomeYoungTea (2012.04.09) # "Haru ni Kimi to" (In Spring, With You) (2012.04.14) # "Checkmate" (2012.05.08) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.05.14) # "magician's operation" (2012.05.24) # "Madara Cult" feat. Ashikubi and Mimy (2012.05.27) # "Smiling" ~ZER☻ Edition~ feat. Galyu, Ashikubi, Koppe, Eve, Chiruri, Kart, TAKARA, Kumakuma, nady, Darumaya, S!N, Renoa, Sakuno, Conoi, YOME, Chiko, Minipuni, Riu, 38Ban, Mihomi, Keropi and yu-k@ (2012.06.02) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.06.15) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2012.07.05) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (Reaching You) (Kimi ni Todoke OP) (2012.07.02) (Community only) (Taken down on NND) # "Waltz" (2012.07.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Department of Pure Love) feat. Renoa, MAM and Ashikubi (2012.07.22) # "Omoide no Hito" (The Person in My Memories) (Original with Error) (2012.08.05) # "Rin Len Uchuu Kaizokudan" (Rin, Len: Space Pirates) (2012.08.09) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (The Thieves Peter & Jenny) feat. Ashikubi and MAM (2012.08.16) (Taken down on NND) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.09.01) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2012.09.14) # "Kowloon Retro" feat. Ashikubi and Mimy (2012.09.18) # "Envy Catwalk" -retake- (2012.09.20) # "Macaron" (2012.09.30) # "Reon" feat. Ashikubi and Moko (chorus) (2012.10.16) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.28) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate ♯0822) (Horo Horo Chou's birthday) feat. Ashikubi, Sana, *Nano, Pepperoning, Yuikonnu, Sugiyama and Nacle (2012.11.12) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" (Reincarnation Ascensation) (2012.11.14) # "Cantarella" feat. Ashikubi, rick, Ayakawa Yukiya, Ponge, teksy, Keysuke and Horo Horo Chou (2012.11.28) # "GOLD" feat. Aito, Hiko, Line, Suka, Ashikubi, MAM, Amane, Komori, Nobunaga, Nire and Ponzu (2012.12.07) # "Mr. Music" feat. Ashikubi, Mimy, Renoa, Swi, Gasyu, Koppe and Galyu (2012.12.25) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.10) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) feat. Ashikubi and Mimy (2013.03.15) # "Toys" (2013.03.26) # "Abstract Nonsense" -Band ver.- (2013.03.31) # "Children Record" (2013.04.25) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Specter of Azalea) (2013.05.04) # "Aishouka Context" (Elegy Context) (2013.05.14) # "Threadnation" (2013.05.23) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love, an Eggplant, and a Peaceful Fruit) (2013.06.16) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (Leave It To Yotsuya-san) (2013.06.22) # "Jibeta Travel" (Bare-Earth Travel) (2013.07.02) # "Akenai Yoru wo Kowase" (Break the Night That Won't Dawn) (2013.08.10) # "addict girl" (2013.08.16) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) -retake- (2013.09.17) # "end tree" (2013.09.20) # "Zouka no Shizuku" (Drops of Artificial Flowers) (2013.10.04) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.30) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.05) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.13) # "Jittto Miteiru" (St-aring Down) (2014.01.16) # "Girlfriend" feat. Nanato, Yuikonnu, Ikasan, Au, Himeringo, Hiiragi Yuka and Ashikubi (2014.02.05) # "Eimin Douwa" (A Tale of Eternal Sleep) (2014.03.17) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.04.17) # "Tsukiakari" (Moonlight) (2014.05.12) # "Kenshinteki Ningen wa Yasashii Hito ni Narenai" (Devoted People Are Never Gentle) (2014.06.06) # "Kaitou Kuroneko Chat Noir" (2014.07.03) # "Gishin'anki" (Suspicion) (2014.07.10) # "Juusanban-me no Husking" (The Husking of No. 13) (2014.09.19) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -Dubstep ver.- (2014.09.22) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) -Arrange ver.- (2014.10.22) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (2014.11.24) # "Shouchuu no Tama" (2015.01.01) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" -English ver.- feat. kalon., Shakemii, Stungun, Ashikubi, Shoose, Sou and kain (2015.01.18) }} Songs on TmBox Gallery |tenshou.png|Ashikubi, as seen in his former Twitter avatar |akkubi.png|Ashikubi, as seen in his TmBox avatar }} Trivia by .October 01, 2013 Twitter status * His favorite color is blue.October 01, 2013 Twitter status * His favorite actress is Aragaki Yui.October 01, 2013 Twitter status * His favorite food is hamburgersOctober 01, 2013 Twitter status, and his favorite drink is café au laitOctober 01, 2013 Twitter status. * He is an only child.October 01, 2013 Twitter status * He likes to claim that he is only 3 years old even though he clearly isn't.October 01, 2013 Twitter status * His utaite name is derived from the results of a Twitter-based username generator. * He has stated that one of the best things about being an utaite is that it gives him something to do in his free time.October 01, 2013 Twitter status * According to himself, he cannot hold his liquor and gets drunk very easily; stating that when drunk, his face flushes pink and he becomes unable to walkApril 29, 2014 Twitter status "at all", to the point where Mimy had to physically carry him back to their hotel after one such incidentMimy's November 25, 2013 Twitter status. * Despite his name coming from a random generator, he humorously claims his favorite body parts really are anklesOctober 01, 2013 Twitter status, and that he chose them over wrists because they're "closer to the ground"October 01, 2013 Twitter status. * Because his name literally means "ankle" in Japanese, his videos are often tagged with the phrase "utau bui" (歌う部位, lit. singing body part), and variations thereof (including "motto medatsubeki bui" - もっと目立つべき部位, lit. body part that ought to be more noticeable, his own personalized spin on the phrase ). He is also often depicted in fanart barefoot, with disembodied ankles and feet, or as a disembodied ankle and foot. * Early on he often mentioned his mother and her various displays of disdain and/or indifference towards his singing in his uploader comments, to the point where it became a running gag. Because of this, his early covers were occasionally tagged with variations of phrases like "okan ni " (おかんにもっと評価されるべき, lit. ought to have more attention from his mom). * He is aware of the slightly raspy quality his voice has, and affectionately calls it his "ossan no hanaiki" (おっさんの鼻息, lit. old man wheezing). * He claims to have a smile fetishOctober 01, 2013 Twitter status, and claims that a smile is his favorite part of a girl's body.October 01, 2013 Twitter status In addition, he considers his ideal type to be a considerate person with a cute smileOctober 01, 2013 Twitter status. }} External Links * Twitter * TmBox * mixi community